dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
After some talks with Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures and DreamWorks SKG Televison. DC Comics and Marvel Animation continues with a of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Origin El Tigre was created by a husband-and-wife team named Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua along with others who were employed to make the show. The couple made the project from experiences they had when they were younger. Manny Rivera is based on Jorge's young self and Frida Suárez is based on Sandra's. Many things known of the show were based on actual events or parts in Jorge's life. His father was an Artist (Which was viewed as Good) and his grandfather was a General in the military (Which was viewed as Evil). That idea was exaggerated to the idea of Super Heroes and Villains. The city Miracle City is based on Mexico City, where Jorge grew up Intro When an episode starts, a green fire spreads from the middle and a look at Miracle City is seen. We see a bird with a sombrero fly up from the words on the volcano saying Miracle City and is burned by lava while a Narrator says "Miracle City! A spicy cesspool of crime and villainy!". It then zooms onto Manny and Frida walking on the sidewalk. The narrator speaks again as it zooms on Manny "This is the story of Manny Rivera!". Manny then changes into his El Tigre form while the narrator says "Better known as..." where Manny says "El Tigre!". Then it shows White Pantera running and make a Large jump while the narrator says "Son of the Legendary hero..." where Rodolfo says "White Pantera!". Then it shows a laughing Grandpapi on treasure while the narrator says "Grandson of the Super Villain..." where Granpapi says "Puma Loco!". Then parts of Frida form together on the front of a card with the number 13 on the top-right corner and she plays her guitar. The theme of the show then plays while Manny and Rodolfo are chasing criminals and then shows Manny and Grandpapi running from cops. Manny and Frida are shown giving food to the other school students perhaps for food fights. But they are in trouble for it and get sent to Detention from the Principal. Then Manny and Frida are shown on the top of the Miracle City Volcano riding it down with a shopping cart while wearing helmets. But crashing into a cactus and landing into a monster's legs. Manny gets into a challenge position towards it, but Frida runs off and waves. While Manny is squashed by the monster. Then it shows Manny, Rodolfo, and Grandpapi in normal forms who then transform into their Superhero form. And the title shows after El Tigre roars. Roles Main article: List of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera roles Crew *Jamie Thomason - Castign and Voice Director *Sean "Cheeks" Galloway - Lead Character Designer *Greg Weisman - Story Editor Cast 'Main Cast' *Jude Law - Manny Rivera/El Ti-tera/El Tigre and Jason Peter Todd/Robin/Red Hood *Bryce Dallas Howard - Virginia *Nicholas Castel - Whyatt Beanstalk *Tajja Isen - Princess Pea *Siera Florindo - Red Riding Hood *Zachary Bloch - Pig *Paul O'Sullivan - The Director *Danny Wells - The Detective 'Special Guest Cast' *Don Hahn - Rodolfo Rivera/White Roco/White Pantera and Mr. Dr. Freddy Thompson/Count Dracula *Martin Sheen - Jorge "Grandpapi" Rivera/Puma Tigre/Puma Loco and Citizen El Tigre *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Christina J. Moore - Kate Kane/Batwoman *Andrew Garfield - Terry McGinnis/Batman Beyond *Zachary Gordon - Young Dick Grayson/Robin 2 and Young Bruce Wayne *Tobey Maguire - Teenage Dick Grayson/Robin 2 *Chris O'Donnell - Dick Grayson/Robin 2 *Jonathan Frakes - John Blake/Nightwing *Jesse McCartney - Timothy "Tim" Drake/Robin 3 *Kirsten Dunst - Carrie Kelly/Robin 4 and Anita Suárez *Max Charles - Damian Wayne/Robin 5 and Toddler Manny Rivera *Tim Daly - Clark Kent/Superman *Josh Keaton - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Daniel McPhine - Doki/The Joker and Carlito/Golden Eagle Twin #1 *Ernest Lu - Otto/Mister Freeze and Yuri Dimitrov/The Russian *Tim Rice - Derek Powers/Blight *Neil Crone - Matt Hagan/Clayface, Mike Morgan/Magma and Dr. Slim Burton/The Slim Slime Man *Tim Allen - Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom/Man-Bat *Tom Hanks - Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *James Remar - Billy Russo/The Jigsaw *Thomas Haden Church - Thomas "Tommy" Elliot/Hush *Cathy Weseluck - Spike/Two-Face, Sega, Ella, Dora Rivera, Mrs. Rodriguez and Audra *James Coleman - Fico/The Scarecrow *Demi Lovato - Frida Suárez/La Tigressa *Daryl Sabara - Bongo/Electronic *Antonio Banderas - Antonio Diego *John DiMaggio - Bane, Ma'alefa'ak, El Oso, Juggernaut, Rhino, Blob, Bronze Tiger, Kingpin, Dark Leopard, Hammerhead, General Chapuza, Zzzax #1, Thing, Abomination, Silver Surfer, Dreadknight, Super-Skrull, Hogun and Municipal President Rodriguez *Kevin Bacon - Priesdent Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Alexei Sayle - Olive/Poison Ivy *Carlos Diaz - Fresco de Gecko/The Riddler *Danny DeVito - Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin, Justice Jaguar, Principal Tonino, Takeshi Watanabe, Chorizo, Mikey, Cactus Kid, Toshiro Mifune/Cyber-Sumo, Dos Rodriguez, Tres Rodriguez, Dr. Eugene L. Butterman and Lupita *Johnny Depp - Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter 'Additional Voices' *Candi Milo - Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo/La Tigressa Negra, Poe, Carla/Golden Eagle Twin #2 and Ms. Chichita *Dee Bradley Baker - Mr. Dr. Geogre Watterson/The Riddler II, William Tockman/Clock King, Scarebeast, Professor Zee, Ra's al Ghul, Detective Chimp, Joker's Henchman, Chemo, Slab, Mutant Ninjas #1 and #2, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents #1, White Prowler, Various Symbiotes #1 and Joker Goons #1 *James Franco - Diego/Dr. Chipotle, Jr. *Jeff Bennett - Sergio/Señor Siniestro, Garfield Lynns/Firefly, The Judge, Pedro/Dr. Enchanto, Knuckles, The Silver Sombrero and Miracle City Judge *Jayne Eastwood - Queen Conformia *James Rankin - Krank and Lord Death Man *Amy Adams - Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm and Carmelita Aves/Voltura *Sally Field - Grandmami Aves/Lady Gobbler and Citizen Frida Suárez/Chainsaw *Elton John - Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Matt L. Jones - Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty Episodes Full Story Main article: List of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera episodes Locations *Miracle City *The Watchtower: Headquarters for the Justice League and the Avengers *Avengers Mansion *Gross Lab *S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier *New York *STARK Tower *Hall of Justice *The Baxter Building *Metropolis *Gotham City *Hall of Doom *Dinosaur Island *Wakanda *Asgard *X-Mansion *HYDRA Island *The Vault Category:TV Shows